1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of stopping solder flowing forwards to damage a contact portion of a terminal thereof.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, a traditional electrical connector 2 includes an insulating body 30 and a plurality of terminals 35. The insulating body 30 has a base portion 33 and a tongue portion 31 extending forward from a middle of the base portion 33. The base portion 33 defines a plurality of fastening passages 34 arranged at regular intervals along a transverse direction thereof and each extending longitudinally to penetrate through the base portion 33. A top of the tongue portion 31 defines a plurality of receiving cavities 32 corresponding to the fastening passages 34 respectively and each extending longitudinally to be connected with a bottom of a front end of the corresponding fastening passage 34. The terminal 35 has a fastening slice 351, a soldering tail 352 and a contact portion 353 connected with two opposite ends of the fastening slice 351. The fastening slice 351 is fastened in the respective fastening passage 34, the contact portion 353 projects upward out of the corresponding receiving cavity 32, and the soldering tail 352 stretches rearward beyond the base portion 33 for being soldered with an external cable (not shown).
However, the fastening passage 34 is connected with the corresponding receiving cavity 32 without any preventing structures therebetween. As a result, when the soldering tail 352 is soldered with the cable, the solder is apt to flow into the receiving cavity 32 along the fastening passage 34 to damage the contact portion 353. In order to prevent the solder from flowing into the receiving cavity 32, the connector 2 further includes a rear lid 36 mounted behind the base portion 33 to seal up the fastening passages 34. The soldering tail 352 further passes through the rear lid 36 and then is soldered with the cable. However, it need take extra manpower and material resources to manufacture the rear lid 36 so that results in the increase of manufacture cost of the connector 2.